Define Simple ?
by Kato Chinatsu
Summary: He was so used with such whimsical requests that he does not know how to handle his love's simple request. How will he pull things off without messing things up? Sequel to "Wanna Bet?"


**Me: I know I am late with this. A month and days late. I'm so sorry. TT_TT I had to fix some problems and thus, less time to type. I had difficulty in typing this. My brain was blocked by bouncing bunnies. TT_TT Anyway, magnipisika16 won. Already bought her ice cream long ago~~ :3 Anyway, enjoy this sequel. Late Happy White's Day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR for it solely belongs to Amano Akira. =)**

* * *

**Define "Simple" ?**

* * *

Love seems to be the strangest thing for an odd couple. While one party is totally, over devotedly in love with the other, there is just this rare case that the other involved party will act nonchalantly, as if there is no attachment evident between them. As such, one good example will be two lovers from the Mafia world. But to these two, such "rare" scenario is quite normal since, to Dino Cavallone, his young lover just doesn't give much as a damn to affection. And no, he does not complain, if you bother to ask. He does not demand for a change in his lover's attitude because basically, he loves him for who he is. That's why he courted Hibari Kyoya in the first place. Admittedly though, the blond Italian embraces every rare occasion wherein the Skylark will let him hold him. But, most of the times, for the young, untameable Skylark, he still needs… no, **demands **reasoning, and a very logical one at that, to allow his lover to hold him. Such is the case that morning.

Two half-naked figures are sprawled out on a king-sized bed in the middle of a dimly-lit room wherein a few stray morning rays manages to seep through the thick, plush bloody red curtains. They lay there peacefully in each other's arms, with only a velvet purple blanket to cover their bodies up and keep them toasty warm. The larger figure stirs in his sleep, his lids slowly moving up and down in a sleep-induced manner. Trying his best not to move so much as his movements may agitate his young lover and cause early morning havoc, the blonde slowly opens his sienna irises and slightly faces his lover who is still in Lalaland.

The Skylark's hair is sticking out in all sorts of direction and his long eyes lashes create an alluring shadow on his cheeks. His soft pink lips are slightly parted as he breathes in and out at an even pace. Leaning forward, with that tender smile on his lips, Dino darts his tongue out and testily pushes it inside of his lover's mouth.

"Gak!" Dino tch'ed as his young lover pushes him away on his face, quite harshly, on his sleep.

"Somehow, I can't shake this feeling that there is still this part of him that still despises me." Dino mentally sweat drops as he carefully hugs his sleeping lover.

"Wake up, Kyoya." He whispers gently into his lover's ears.

In an instant, closed lids open slowly, revealing steel grey eyes to the smiling Italian.

"What? The Skylark demands in a cold tone as he assesses his surroundings. His eyes visibly twitch as he notices their proximity.

"Do you know what today is?" Dino queries, stroking his lover's still messy hair. The Skylark stares at him emotionlessly, as if saying mockingly, _"Today is a weekday, idiot." _Dino chuckles at that seemingly obvious retort before smiling at Kyoya.

"Today is White's Day, March 14. And also, our monthsary."

THUD!

In an instant, the Chiavarone Decimo finds himself lying on the carpeted floor, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling as his young lover buttons up his polo-shirt.

"_Should have expected this…" _The blonde thought sourly as he promptly stands up.

"Ne, Kyoya, how about we take a day off? It's our monthsary after all and-" Dino reasons as he puts on his shirt.

"No." Is the cold reply.

"Kyoya…" Dino sighs as he approaches the Cloud Guardian and hugs him from behind, something he usually does when he is pleading.

"You know I don't like celebrations. They are just a waste of money." Kyoya simply answers.

"Do you find the festivals here in Japan also a waste of money?" Dino counters.

"The festivals and that bloody excuse of yours for a day-off are two separate things." The Skylark glares at Dino.

"Okay…." Dino sighs in defeat. "How about just a dinner then, after work?"

"As long as there are no expenses."

"A gift?"

"No buying."

"But Kyoya-"

"That's my stand." Kyoya says firmly, telling Dino that their discussion ends there and then. Dino sighs at his lover's attitude. As much as he adores his feisty side, sometimes, it just tends to irritate the blonde more, something that does not happen very often.

"See you later then." Kyoya mumbles as he finishes putting on his shoes and walks out of the room without any backward glance.

"Kyoya…" Dino sighs as he stares at the open door. He must have irritated his love with his suggestions. He is never one for these kinds of celebrations, Dino thinks inwardly as he leaves his room and heads for the dining room.

"_How am I supposed to pull off a date that doesn't even cost a cent?" _Dino thought in annoyance as he paces slowly towards his destination. Yes, he can handle all flamboyant requests from his previous lovers who wanted a luxurious date, but how will he handle Kyoya's request that is too simple for what he is long accustomed to?

"Good morning, boss! I thought you were planning to take a day off?" Romario greets casually as he paces about the dining room, a cup of black coffee in his hands. Dino quickly glances around the room and suppresses a disappointed sigh. _He did not even bother to eat breakfast here..._

"I was." Dino answers. "But Kyoya did not want to."

"What do you mean, boss? Aren't you two going to celebrate your first month together?" Romario frowns as he settles his drink down.

"That's my problem." Dino sighs in dismay. "When I greeted him, he pushed me off the bed. When I asked him if he wanted to celebrate it, he clearly stated that he will not tolerate any expenses. How am I supposed to pull it off?"

"I think Kyoya-san demands for an old-fashioned date, boss. He is not the kind of person who loves expenses after all." Romario reasons.

"Suggest, what should I do?" Dino questions, though he already has inkling as to what the answer may be.

"Make the dinner later for your date, boss." His right hand man answers simply.

"You do realize I'm utterly hopeless, don't you?" Dino replies slowly.

"Yes, boss."

"And you do know I don't know how to cook." The blonde Italian continues.

"Yes, boss."

"Then how am I supposed to prepare a decent dinner later?" Dino huffs in frustration, receiving a small smirk from his right hand man.

"That's where we, your men, come in handy, boss." Romario answers with a sly grin. "Besides, if food poisoning occurs, we have nurses around."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Dino runs his hand through his tousled hair in exasperation.

"Trust me, boss. Kyoya-san will appreciate your effort." Romario assures as a maid enters the room just in time for the Chiavarone Decimo's breakfast.

* * *

Someplace else, a certain Skylark sneezes occasionally as he tries to concentrate in his paper work. Rather, in piles and piles of useless paper works. After leaving Dino's residence, he headed straight towards his apartment for a change of clothing and to have a relaxing bath. He thought that it was just a morning cold that he has but now that he thinks about it, it would take more than paper works to give him a cold.

"_It's either I have a cold…" _Hibari frowns in annoyance as he sneezes once again. _"…Or there is someone talking about me. I swear if that Cavallone…"_

Kyoya mutters a series of curses as he reclines back in his office chair, pinching his nose occasionally. This is so not his day…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"If it is not of any life threatening situation, do not enter the room." The Skylark coldly answers as he glares at the wooden door.

"Ah…. I'm sorry, Hibari-san. May I speak to you for a while?" The timid voice hesitantly asks from the other side of the door. _"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" _The name crosses his mind as he composes himself, sitting up straight. "Enter."

"And I was thinking you would take the day off today, Hibari-san." The Vongola Decimo casually states as he slowly enters the room.

"Why would I?" Hibari queries as Tsuna leans against the wall near the window.

"Well, it's your monthsary with Dino-san." Tsuna answers, stating very much the obvious. Hibari rolls his eyes at that and continues on checking his paper works. For a Mafia boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi is pretty much slacking himself off.

"Why are you here? Don't you have any paper works to do?" Hibari questions the Young Vongola who is staring at the sky as if he is in a trance.

"I finished all my paper works today. Did them all yesterday." Tsuna simply answers as he inhales the fresh air from the open window in the Cloud's room. "So I can spend my time with Kyoko-chan today."

Hibari's right eye twitches at that. Why the hell are they excited about simple celebrations such as White's Day? What's the point in spending money on just a mere celebration that would be forgotten the next day?

"It's to show her that I love her, Hibari-san." Tsuna answers, as if reading the Skylark's mind. "After all, I can't spend much of my time with her. So I'm using whatever excuse I can to be with her. So that she won't be insecure that I love her." Tsuna continues.

"Your point?" Hibari counters nonchalantly.

Tsuna sighs in disappointment at his Cloud Guardian's display of attitude. How can he not even value a celebration such as today? He rarely spends a time with Dino-san. Why will he waste such a precious day doing paper works instead?

"If it would shut you up," Hibari sighs as he briefly glances at Sawada's depressed expression. ", we are having dinner tonight. So there's no use in taking a day-off."

"Oh." Tsuna's expression brightens at that. Maybe he is being judgemental with his Cloud Guardian.

"I suggest you leave right now or I'll ask the baby to-"

"Going." Tsuna answers immediately as he hurriedly leaves the room. _Or maybe not, _Tsuna thought in slight fear.

"Souka." Tsuna stops in his tracks and looks back at his Cloud Guardian. "If Mukuro were to bother you, do inform me. I already forbade him to do anything unpleasing so… yeah." Tsuna scratches his head once in uneasiness before leaving in haste. Hibari looks at the door with undisguised humour before resuming his actions.

How amusing…

* * *

"To make Baked Ravioli, we need 2x9 oz pkg of refrigerated and filled ravioli, one fourth cup of melted margarine or butter, a half cup of Italian Style Dry Bread Crumbs, one fourth cup of finely shredded Parmesan Cheese, one eight teaspoon of coarsely ground pepper, and two tablespoons of chopped fresh parsley." Romario dictates in a loud voice as he grabs the ingredients according to the order and some kitchen utensils.

"Will he appreciate this? I mean, we don't have any Japanese food on the cook book…" Dino sighs as he looks at the book. Well, he has never eaten the foods they are going to prepare after all so that it would be fair to Kyoya as well. But still…

"Boss, it's the thought that counts." One of his men intervenes cheerfully.

"Yeah, boss!" Another answers. "Why not give it a try, boss? Who knows? Maybe Hibari-san may appreciate it."

"_Because I may not get a second chance…" _The Italian thought pessimistically before turning to his right hand man. "So, Romario, what's the procedure?"

"Um, boss. We were actually thinking of giving you the much simpler task since we do not want you to injure yourself. You can do the dessert, boss. Basically, it's just fruit salad. The maid will help you in the procedure." Romario answers politely.

"I see." Dino answers, turning to the maid who bows respectfully before him. The maid stands up straight, a small smile on her petite face, before gesturing to another table, where a bunch of fruits are placed. With slight cautiousness as he looks at his men, he approaches the table and looks silently at the maid.

"Alright, sir. We're going to make a fruit salad. Before we begin, may I ask if the sire has any experience in cooking before?" The maid asks politely.

"Er… does cupped noodles….?" Dino trails off in embarrassment, receiving a small chuckle from the amused maid.

"No, sir. It's not a form of cooking." The maid replies happily. "I will teach you how to make it, sire, but I shall not help you in making your own. We shall have two finished products, but mine shall be kept in the fridge for next time. Let us begin, shall we?" The maid gestures for Dino to follow her as she stops in front of the refrigerator.

"First of all, we need to take all the ingredients we need. Basically, you can choose any fruit you want to include in your salad, but we shall do the common kind of fruit salad. We need one small can of pineapples, two apples, a fourth kilo of grapes, seedless preferably, two bananas, and salad dressing." The maid instructs slowly as Dino grabs the ingredients and places them carefully on the table. When the blonde Italian finished, she grabs her own fruits and places them beside Dino's.

"Now, please get a small kitchen knife, a chopping board, a bowl, can opener, a strainer, and a wooden spoon." The maid instructs, pulling out the utensils from the cupboard respectively. Dino nods and opens his own cupboard, grabbing the utensils as carefully as possible. After all, he does not want to mess up. Well, not today, hopefully.

"Now, you have two options. Either you can immediately slice the grapes into two or you can remove the skin first before placing it into the bowl. We'll do the easier one. Just cut the grapes into two, like this." The maid grabs a small grape, places it in the chopping board and slices it in half in the middle. "Do the same for the rest, until you deem the quantity enough. Now you try."

"Are there any casualties that I may… cut my own hand?" Dino asks hesitantly as he grabs the knife.

"If you are cutting with a small force, it is least likely, sir."

Dino gulps in nervousness. _Me, please don't screw up. Inner klutziness force of mine, not today, please. _Dino begs silently as he grabs a grape and grazes the tip of his knife against it skin.

"Now, slowly…." The maid encourages as Dino places a small amount of effort on the grape, cutting it in half. "Perfect. Now repeat the same process until you find it okay."

"Alright." Dino answers, a small smile on his face as he slices the grapes in silence. It doesn't seem that difficult after all. _Don't kid yourself. This is just the basics. _Dino mentally slaps his face as he glances at his men who are tossing ravioli and margarine in the baking dish. He looks back at his work and decides to continue it. If he is to serve this to Kyoya, at least he did it with his own hands.

"Don't worry, sire. I can teach you advanced cooking if you wish to." The maid kindly informs Dino who smiles in appreciation, before placing the grapes into the bowl.

"Now then, let's get to the apple. Remove the skin, like this…" The maid grabs the apple and moved it in a circular motion while slicing of as much of its skin as possible without getting much of what is inside. "A peeler is also useful but in such cases, a knife is more….preferable."

"What would I do after I remove the skin?" Dino queries.

"Cut the apple into four parts like so," The maid demonstrates as such, slicing the apple into two halves and cutting each half into another two parts. ", then cut it into smaller pieces."

Dino nods as he tries to do it on his own but with difficulty. _Stupid skin… _Dino growls in his head as the knife lightly grazes the skin of one of his fingers. _Patience, Cavallone. Remember that this is all for Kyoya. _Dino reminds himself as he places the apple onto the chopping board, following the maid's instructions earlier. He smiles in satisfaction at his progress and drops the chopped bits into the bowl.

"Next," The maid utters, seeing as Dino has already finished with the apples. ", the bananas. The bananas are simpler to slice, seeing as they are softer. Just peel the skin off and slice it. But remember not to slice it too small or too large but just the right size. Thereafter, take the can opener and open a can of pineapples. Drain the juices onto a small bowl using the strainer. Afterwards, just chop the pineapples, throw it into the mixture and mix all using a wooden spoon."

_Slice, Opener, Drain, Chop, Mix. Slice, Opener, Drain, Chop, Mix. _Dino repeats in his head like a mantra as he follows the maid's instructions. Afterwards, he takes a wooden spoon and carefully mixes all the ingredients.

"Now, just add the salad dressing. Just put an adequate amount." Dino nods, pouring an amount of salad dressing into the mix before stirring again.

"Now, let's put both bowls into the fridge so that it would chill." The maid smiles as she opens the fridge, carefully placing in both finished products. "And viola! A fruit salad it is!"

"Thank you very much for your help." Dino bows his head low in appreciation at the maid.

"You are most welcome sire. Now tarry not. You have one hour to prepare for your dinner, sir." The maid answers politely, rushing Dino out of the kitchen where his men are still preparing the meal.

* * *

"Kyo-chan, let me take you out on a dinner~~!"

"No."

"How about a drive~~~?"

"No."

"The beach~~!"

"I said no." The Skylark glares daggers at the man in front of him. "And didn't Sawada already warn you to stay away from me?" Hibari hisses.

"He wouldn't know." The indigo-haired illusionist purrs as he sat down on the Cloud Guardian's table, only to be pushed roughly away.

"Get out." Kyoya hisses in annoyance.

"But Kyo-chan, think of the fun we could have together~" Mukuro Rokudo practically purrs at the thought.

"I'm thinking more of how I will kill you if you do not leave my room in five seconds." Hibari answers coldly.

"Come on, Kyoya. I know you want to want to be with me." Mukuro comments flirtatiously.

"5."

"You're no fun, Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro grumbles.

"4."

"Kyoya, come on~~ Just a little ride. I won't do anything funny." Mukuro purrs.

"3." The Skylark continues counting down as he twirls a small pen in between his middle and index finger.

"Kyoya~ How about we go to a fancy restaurant?"

"2."

"How about dinner at my house?"

"And I thought I warned you to leave Hibari-san alone, Mukuro." A voice mumbles, just as Hibari is about to stand up and throw the man out of the room, well, the window possibly. Venom dripped in the voice of the annoyed owner.

The two guardians look at the door immediately: one in a shocked state while the other glaring daggers at the new interruption.

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun! What a surprise! I thought you already left." Mukuro greets in a cheerful fashion.

In an instant, said person grasps the pineapple's right ear and starts dragging him away.

"Hibari-san, you are dismissed for now. Please leave while you still can." Tsuna mumbles in a low voice, ignoring Mukuro's complaints.

Hibari raises a brow at that but does not dare question the herbivore. Slowly, he arranges the documents on his table, compiling them into neat piles before grabbing his jacket and leaving the mansion. He glances lazily at his wrist watch.

_5:47pm_

Guess he can get there in thirteen minutes. Hoping on his motorcycle, he speeds away, rolling his eyes as a loud explosion is heard from the mansion. He swears that he heard Sawada Tsunayoshi muttering a whole lot of curses at his newly-found punching bag.

* * *

"Is the place alright?"

"Yes, sir!"

"The table, has it been set up?"

"Yes, boss!"

"The food, are they prepared?"

"Done and taken care of, sir?"

"The wine, has it been arranged yet?"

"Yes, sir."

"The flowers, is it-" A small finger rests upon the nervous Chiavarone Decimo, silencing him.

"Sir, it's normal to panic, we know, but everything has been prepared. Please do not worry and act natural." The maid tells him softly. Said man breathes in deeply, trying to calm his nerves. _Pull yourself together, Bronco. You can do this. Well if you don't, Kyoya may kill you and- WAIT! Now, I'm even more nervous._

Dino's men sigh hopelessly as their boss seems to hyperventilate; even more as the door bell rings loudly, startling all of them. He adjusts his tie properly, and fixes his hair, hoping that nothing was out of place. Dino is wearing a classic white tuxedo. He would have worn black, only if his men did not suggest for him to try using a different one for the occasion. The Decimo bet all of the sanity left in his mind that his men are making fun of him.

"I shall go and open the door for Hibari-san, boss." Romario excuses himself as he walks towards the front door.

"Sire, you have got to calm down. If you don't, your date may be ruined." The maid reminds politely. "Think about it, sir. You have been preparing for this since the morning. You have nothing to be afraid of, sir."

Dino nods helplessly as he heard Kyoya's low voice. He could not help but feel slightly at ease. Slightly, that is.

"I hope you stick to your word, Cavallone." The Skylark reminds in a low voice as he approaches Dino, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Er… before we go, you have to wear this first." Dino hands a blindfold to Hibari, to which said person stares at indignantly.

"Why?" The younger asks in a suspicious tone.

"It's a surprise." Dino sweat drops as he sees that indignant look in the Skylark's face. "I can promise you that you'll like it."

"Fine." Hibari grabs the blindfold and ties it around his eyes. "Now lead the way."

"Kyoya…" Dino sighs as he senses stiffness in his lover. "You know I can't show you the way if you don't even hold my hand."

"I can handle things on my own." The Skylark replies hastily.

"I don't want you to get hurt before we can get there. Please, Kyoya. Unless you want Romario to hold you ins-"

"Let's go." The Skylark growls, clutching onto one of Dino's hands tightly. "If you dare try anything funny, you're dead."

"Alright." Dino smiles as he leads the way to their destination.

* * *

The first thing he notices is the sweet smell of flowers. Roses… lilac… lavender… was the other scent cherry blossoms? The breeze caresses his skin lightly, leaving a tingling sensation behind. He can feel the soft grass underneath his feet and the soft sound of their footsteps echoes in his ears. Are they at the garden? What has the Bronco planned for the two of them?

"You can take the blind fold now, Kyoya." Dino informs him in a gentle voice.

Cautiously, he slowly unties the knot of the blind fold, keeping his eyes closed as he does. As the knot is undone, and the blind fold is taken away from his eyes, he slowly opens his eyes, sucking in air as his eyes lay upon a beautiful scene.

They are indeed at the garden, but somehow, in a matter of hours, Dino, no… correction, his men probably, transformed the garden so that it would look like a modern Japanese garden. The cherry blossoms tree does not surprise him though as he knows that the Decimo has a soft spot for such beauty of nature. Dino incorporated the styles of both Italian and Japanese gardens into one, impressing the Cloud Guardian, least to say.

"Not bad…" Hibari mumbles as he glances at the pink petals scattered all over the garden, giving it an ethereal image. His eyes roams about, an appreciative tinge in them, before he glances at the small table resting beside the cherry blossoms tree. A small candle was lit in the middle of the table where a bottle of champagne rests carefully. _Everything's flawless… Too flawless. _Hibari notes in his head as they stop at the table. Dino pulls the chair back gently, waiting for his lover to sit. Raising a brow, Hibari gently sits down on the chair and waits for Dino to sit. As soon as they are sitting, Romario and the maid approach the two, two trays in their hands each.

"Sun-dried Tomato Basil Grilled Chicken. Its chicken breasts that are marinated in a fragrant mixture of sun-dried tomatoes, fresh herbs, and white wine. The chicken is grilled and served with garlic bread and fresh tomatoes. And another is Baked Ravioli. Please enjoy your meal." The two bow politely, placing the food before the two and filling their glass with wine.

The couple glances at the dishes before them before they idly grab their utensils and dug in. The silence between them is quite suffocating, to Dino at least. From his peripheral vision, he watches his Skylark nibble the food testily, his lips curling a bit upwards in satisfaction of the taste.

"Take a picture. It lasts longer." Kyoya murmurs quietly without glancing at the Bronco who most probably blushed.

"Er… So, how was work, Kyoya? Tiring?" Dino questions, trying to break the silence between them.

"Adequate." The Skylark replies slowly as he gently wipes his lips with the napkin provided.

And so their conversation continues with Dino asking and Hibari giving short answers. Dino's men and the maid watch quietly from a distance. So far so good. But…. It is going too slow for their taste.

"Should we help them?" Romario asks the maid, who shakes her head silently.

"I think we'll do more damage than help, sir. I say we wait until they are finished." Was the simple reply.

And so they waited, peeking through the window occasionally. They see the Chiavarone Decimo laugh nervously while the other seems unfazed. Not good…

* * *

"Did you enjoy the dinner?" Dino asks the younger nervously as Romario and the maid approached their table.

"Surprisingly so." Kyoya answers, sipping some of his wine as he watches in boredom the two clean the table.

"For desert, we have Fruit Salad." The maid announces in a soft voice. "This salad was made by the master earlier."

"I refuse to eat it." Kyoya answers in a low voice.

"Eh?" What did his young lover said?

"I don't want to risk food poisoning." Hibari continues as if Dino had not spoken.

"I assure you, sir. I guided him. It is very much safe." The maid replies, a small smile on her face.

Kyoya glares at the bowl as if it was an abomination. Twirling a fork in his hands, he stabs it into one of the fruits testily, assessing if there is anything unusual about it before putting it into his mouth. The maid, Romario, and Dino watch with their breaths held as they wait for a reaction.

"Hmm… You have the makings of a housewife." Hibari answers slowly, a smirk plastered on his face.

Romario and the maid smile in relief while the other pouts in disbelief. Him? A housewife? No. Way. Dino dismisses the two from the table, watching his lover eat something he had created with his own two clumsy hands. _Kami-sama, thank you for being with me today! _Dino grins childishly. Little did he know that his lover is staring at him as if he is some newfound species of sort.

"How did you manage all of this?" Kyoya asks in a low tone as he glances warily around. He still could not believe that the Bronco pulled something as incredible as this in just a few hours.

"I had help?" Dino answers with a chuckle. "And I wanted to make sure that everything was perfect because I want it to be different from… you know."

"No need to remind me." Hibari answers hastily, trying not to remember the failure of Dino's courtship.

Silence envelops the two of them once again, but this time, it was welcomed. Slowly, Dino reaches into his pocket and slides a small purple box to Kyoya from the table. The latter stares warily at the box before looking up, demanding explanation.

"I bought it long ago. It would be a waste if I don't give it to you." Dino explains slowly, trying to choose his words carefully.

"Open it."

Hastily, the Bronco removes the small yellow ribbon wrapped around the box before carefully lifting the lid, revealing a silver watch. He grabs it gently and twirled it around slowly.

"I had it custom made." Dino points at the back, revealing Kyoya's name engraved in it. "One small gift won't hurt."

The Skylark glances at the object once again before lifting his left hand, exposing his wrist. Smiling, Dino places the watch around his wrist carefully so that it would not be too tight. Dino's "assistants" cheers from the kitchen as they watched the scene before them.

"Way to go, boss!" Romario exclaims in an almost teary tone, as if he were a father, watching his son receive an award in school.

"I don't have a gift for you." Kyoya answers monotonously, looking down.

Dino smiles at that and reaches out a hand to pet the Skylark's hair. The raven-haired teen stiffens but did not resist the touch. Dino's "assistants" stare in agitation, expecting what may happen soon.

"Well, you can be my gift then." Dino answers jokingly, and regrets his answer as he notices a visible twitch in the Skylark's eyes.

Within seconds, a right hook was delivered to his face.

* * *

**Me: Sorry, Dino-san! :3 Please forgive me! Read and Review! Lots of love from Chits-Nyaan~! Thank you for reading! Sayonara =)**


End file.
